I Love You Amy!
by LuluMg
Summary: I'm thinking about abandoning this story...if you think i shouldn't or you want the story PM me. Shes dating Rory at least thats what the Doctor thought...What would happen if Amy leaves Rory for the Doctor and the Doctor leaves River for Amy? Rated T for language and romance. Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or these characters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**-The Doctor's POV-**

"_I love you Amy!"_

"_No you don't!"_ Amy yelled.

"_Yes I do!"_ I yelled back.

"_NO! You always say that but now I don't think I believe you anymore!"_ Amy shouted at me with tears streaming down her face.

Let me start from the beginning...I am the 11th Doctor and I am in love with Amelia Pond, I know it sounds crazy but it's true! I haven't told her yet because she is, at the moment, dating Rory Williams and I do not want to ruin their relationship. Well at least not quite yet...To help you better understand all of this, let my show you a flashback of when I fell for Amy.

**~FLASHBACK~**

The Doctor, Amy and Rory on vacation in Hawaii.

"Soooooo guys where should we go for a winter vay-cay?" I asked Amy and Rory. "What the hell is a vay-cay?!" Rory asked me. "A vay-cay is a vacation duh!" I said proudly! "Well then just say VACATION! And pleeeaaasssseeeee not vay-cay!" Rory said in a fake French accent. "I can say VAY-CAY if I want to!" I yelled at him mocked the accent that he used earlier. I started to yell something else but was cut off by Amy. "Boys boys you're both pretty! Now can you please stop arguing about whether or not vacation should be shortened" Amy said with a _slight _smile on her face. "I knew it!" I yelled pointing my finger at Amy. "Knew what?!" She yelled back at me. "I knew you thought I was pretty! But I didn't think you thought that thing- ugh!" I said with a shiver. "ugh?! What is that supposed to mean?!" Rory yelled over the sound of Amy's roaring laughter. "BOYS SHUT THE HELL UP RIGHT NOW!" Amy yelled at the top of her lungs. At that very moment both Rory and I "Shut the hell up", we sat very still and payed attention to our master. "Now, since no one has made any suggestions on the location of our "vay-cay" I will be the one who picks where we are going!" Amy said in a tone that could have been mistaken for a general's. I poked Rory and whispered to him _"See, she said vay-cay too!" _Seconds later I was punched EXTREMLY hard in my upper arm by none other than Rory Williams!

Amy continued like she hadn't seen (_or heard_) anything. "I pick Hawaii!" She said happily! "Hawaii?!" Rory started to ask. "Hawaii sounds like a GREAT idea!" I cut him off. "Pack your bag everyone we leave tomorrow!"

**The next day...Flashback continues **

**-Amy's POV-**

"I can't believe we are going to Hawaii!" I said to Rory as I started to pack my suitcase. "Yeah..." Rory grumbled "Me neither" _I wonder what his problem is? _I thought. "Hey? whats wrong Rory?" I asked him gently. "Its nothing" Rory whispered. "NOTHING?! It most certainly IS something!" I pressed him further. "Ok ok! Its just that you and the Doctor seem to get on better than you and I." He said softly. "Oh! Is that really how you feel? Huh like me and you aren't compatible?!" I asked probably a little _to_ harshly. "Well yeah!" He yelled. "Fine! If that's how you feel then we are done! And maybe, since you think that me and the Doctor are SOOOO compatible, I should be with him!" I yelled as I stormed out of the large bedroom we were currently occupying in the Tardis.

_I don't need him! _I thought to myself or so I thought...Suddenly the Doctor is standing just a few feet from me with a concerned look on his face. With a questioning voice he asks "Don't need who?" _Oh crap!_ I thought. "Oh no one, its not impor-" I was cut off by a loud bang and all the lights in the Tardis turning off then suddenly...We were falling.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

**-Rory's POV-**

OH. MY. GOSH. I can not believe that she just broke up with me! And not only did she break up with me, she also said she wanted to be with the Doctor! The very person I said she'd be compatible with! Ugh! I hate my life right now!

I was lost in thought when I heard a rather loud bang that aroused me out of my thoughts. After the noise, everything went dark. I tried to get out of the room I was in but couldn't for two reasons. 1) It was pitch black and 2) The door was either locked or blocked by something cause I couldn't open it.

_Then...suddenly we were falling._

**-The Doctor's POV-**

I couldn't think. Amy was screaming next to me as we fell, there were no lights, and we were falling rather fast.

"Amy, Amy" I said. No reply. "AMMMYYYY!" I yelled. She looked up scared but she stop screaming. "Amy listen to me I need you to help me" I told her. "Ok" She said. "Now, I am going to try and get the lights back on so we can see where we are, and hopefully stop our fall." "Ok" She said again. "But first I need help finding my Sonic Screwdriver, I must have dropped it when the lights turned off." I told her. "Lets start off by looking for it on the floor." She suggested to me. "Good idea"

"Found it!" Amy yelled from down the hall. "Jolly good now come along, Pond!" I said to her in a sing-song voice as I started walking away. "Why do you say that?" She asked me curiously. "Hmm say what?" It was my turn to ask her something. "Come along, Pond? Why do you say that?" She asked again. _That's a hard question..._I thought to my self. "Well I really don't know Amy, I guess I've been saying it for so long that I don't even remember." I said in a strange voice (strange for me at least). I will think about it and get back to you old chap!" I said in a happy tone and once again started walking towards the controls.

"Ok now the lights are back on and everything is working, well except for the thingamabob that controls our flight patterns." I told Amy. "Ok so how do we fix the thingamabob?" She asked cautiously. "That's the hard part! You see, The controls for that are on one of the outside walls of the Tardis." I told her. "Which wall?' She asked. "That's the other thing I don't know which one, if I had to guess I would say the one on the right." "So what do we do Doctor?" She asked. "_I'll show you"..._

**-Rory's POV-**

"Ah, lights! Yes! Lights I love lights! I love them sooooo much!" I thought out loud.

After a good hour of trying to get out I finally got the door opened. I walked out of my room into a long corridor I decided to go right. Bad idea. The corridor led me to a dead end, so I quickly turned around. After walking for what seemed like twenty minutes I made it back to where I started. I stopped at the room and decided to grab a couple things before I start walking again. Five minutes later I was now continuing left down the long corridor.

**-Amy's POV-**

"Ok Amy now remember DON'T LET GO!" The Doctor told me rather harshly. "Ok ok jeez!" I told him in his same tone. "Will you countdown from ten for me?" The Doctor asked quietly. "Of course Doctor!" I said to him. _Oh this is not going to end well! And where is Rory? Oh well I don't need him! _I thought to myself "Ready Doctor?" I asked. "Ready." He said in a firm voice. "Ok _10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...- _I was about to say _one _when the Doctor jumped out of the Tardis screaming "GERONIMO!" "_Haha Silly old Doctor!" _I thought out loud.

Just seconds after I said that, the rope snapped. And the Doctor fell.


	3. Please help?

I have decided to continue this story but i have MAJOR writers block! I need some help and ideas for chapter 3 and i would love it if you guys would tell me how you picture/want the rest of the story to go.

PM me with your ideas and comments.


End file.
